The present invention relates to a golf clubhead more particularly to a face portion being capable of improving the rebound performance and durability.
In recent years, in order to improve the rebound performance of a golf clubhead, decreasing the thickness of the face portion has been proposed and carried out. However, if the thickness is decreased throughout the clubface, the durability of the face portion is liable to decrease. Therefore, decreasing the thickness only in the periphery of the clubface has been proposed. Such propositions can be found in Japanese patent application JP-A-09-192273 and Japanese utility-model application JP-Y-02-29973. In such propositions, however, the rebound performance is, as expected, not good in comparison with the clubface whose thickness is decreased in its entirety, and it is difficult to improve the rebound performance.